Scattered Hearts
by Himenoids
Summary: Dua orang ini sedang terluka. Yang satu berusaha untuk mati, dan yang satu mati-matian bertahan hidup. Bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun adalah cahaya redup dalam pekatnya. Bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah luka baru bagi hatinya. Luka yang berbeda, tapi sakit yang sama. Dua orang ini disatukan oleh luka, bukan cinta. Jadi, Tuhan ada di mana? KYUMIN / MPREG / ANGST
1. Chapter 1

**Late Night Monologue**

**(I'm sharing my tears. I hope you will cry too)**

.

.

.

**Of A Wounded Heart and Bleeding Scars**

.

.

"Ssssttt... Hatiku ini, sudah mati..."

Bilang pada Tuhan kalau aku kedinginan...

Hatiku terluka, berdarah, perih dihujam belati berkarat.

Tuhan... Dimana kah?

.

Aku kebas. Rasa sakitpun juga tidak ada gunanya.

.

Matanya itu... redup. Cahayanya sudah hampir padam.

Ya Tuhan.

Kenapa aku harus peduli pada luka orang lain, sedangkan lukaku sendiri sampai sekarang masih belum bisa membunuhku.

.

Kata orang... aku hina?

.

Sebegitu hinanya sampai benar-benar tidak ada cinta yang tersisa lagi?

.

"Kau yang sekarang... adalah aku yang dulu..."

.

"Hei, aku sedang terluka, dan kau juga.

Dengan kita bersama seperti ini, luka kita hanya akan bertambah parah.

Kenapa kita tidak pergi menempuh jalan masih-masing dan berusaha menyembuhkan luka sendiri-sendiri?"

.

.

"Lukaku sudah tidak bisa sembuh."

.

"Hari ini aku ingin mati...

Mungkin besok juga."

.

.

"Kau hidup... untuk siapa?"

.

"Untuk Tuhan. Untuk membencinya balik, setelah dia membenciku sampai saat ini."

.

"Aku... hidup untuk luka yang tumbuh di dalam tubuhku.

Luka kecil yang kian lama kian membesar.

Luka. Lagi-lagi luka."

.

"Dua orang menyedihkan yang melankolis, ya?"

.

"Kalau aku mati, bagaimana aku bisa membenci Tuhan?

Tapi... walaupun aku hidup... aku juga tidak tahu cara membencinya..."

.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah membenci."

.

"Omong kosong."

.

"Apa mungkin ini cinta?

Tapi kenapa sakit?

Atau ini luka yang baru?

Kebencian Tuhan yang baru?"

.

"Berdamailah dengan Tuhan, Kyu..."

.

"Berikanlah sedikit cahaya buat matamu, Min... Cahaya kehidupan."

.

"Hatiku mati... sudah lama."

.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya hatimu hidup lagi."

.

"Jangan berani-berani untuk pergi, Min. Jangan sampai aku membencimu juga!"

.

"Berdamailah dengan Tuhan, Kyu..."

.

"Bocah brengsek, buka matamu!"

.

"Kyu..."

.

"God, where are You?"

.

.

.

.

**-Late Night Monologue-**

**(Because I'm hurt so bad, and I want you to feel it too)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Late Night Monologue**

**(Tears are meant to fall. Hearts are meant to hurt.)**

**.**

**.**

_**Bukankah seharusnya semuanya sudah cukup?**_

_**Penderitaanku, tangisanku, kesendirianku, dan... hidupku?**_

_**Pada saat aku sudah menyerah dan menunggu untuk mati...**_

_**Kenapa dengan jahatnya Tuhan mengirimkan satu luka lagi?**_

_**Luka orang lain yang juga melukaiku.**_

_**Yang membuatku tidak memiliki pilihan lain, selain bertahan hidup untuknya.**_

**...**

Kyuhyun berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali berharap pandangannya akan sedikit lebih jelas. Kakinya mulai gemetar, dan baju rumah sakit berwarna biru muda yang dipakainya kini mulai dibasahi oleh keringat dingin. Tidak mudah baginya untuk berjalan di koridor rumah sakit yang ramai itu, apalagi dalam kondisinya yang kini kesulitan bernapas. Bola matanya kini bergerak liar ke kanan dan kiri, mencari tempat aman untuknya duduk sebentar, setidaknya untuk menenangkan sedikit detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak karuan.

Dia tidak peduli lagi pada apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, yang jelas sekarang dia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang dia sendiri juga tidak tahu di mana. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, membungkuk sambil menenangkan napasnya yang kini tersendat-sendat. Dia tidak mau ambruk di depan banyak orang. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan erat matanya, mencengkeram bagian depan baju rumah sakitnya seolah-olah itu bisa meringankan sakit yang kini menjalari tubuhnya. Dia gemetar hebat, dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya berteriak frustasi akan kebutuhannya terhadap obat yang biasa dikonsumsinya. Tapi tidak. Tidak di rumah sakit yang selama 24 jam sehari mengawasi apa saja yang dilakukannya. Tidak, karena mengonsumsi obat yang dia butuhkan itu akan membuatnya meringkuk semakin lama di bangsal rumah sakit.

"Tahan saja... Laki-laki sepertimu pasti kuat menahan sakit yang hanya segitu..."

Suara itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun menengadah, berusaha kembali ke posisi duduk normal, setidaknya agar bisa melihat siapa yang kini tengah dengan lancangnya bicara padanya. Dan saat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, dan kedua bola mata kecoklatannya langsung menangkap bayangan sesosok wajah yang terlihat putih pucat, tubuh kecil kurus yang dibalut pakaian rumah sakit seperti yang dia pakai. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun memandanginya lebih intens, yaitu tangan kanannya yang kini mengelus perutnya sendiri. Sangat lembut, terlihat penuh kasih.

Sosok yang terlihat rapuh itu memenuhi syarat seseorang dikatakan 'lumayan' cantik bagi Kyuhyun. Dan itu sudah termasuk dia cantik dalam kondisi pucat, lemah, kurus, ditambah lagi... hamil. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa terlihat 'lumayan' cantik di saat seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menatap orang itu dengan mata menyipit, berusaha menemukan alasan mengapa orang itu seenaknya mengomentari apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Tapi yang dia temukan hanya ekspresi kosong, wajah pias seperti orang terluka dengan gerakan mengelus perut yang monoton. Hah. Terlihat lebih seperti zombi.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya. Orang itu akhirnya menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun tepat di matanya. Dan untuk beberapa saat, Kyuhyun tertegun dengan kedua bola mata hitam pekat yang dimiliki orang itu. Bukan, bukan karena dua bola mata yang besar itu terlihat inosen seperti anak kecil... tapi karena bola mata itu bagi Kyuhyun terlihat seperti... mati.

Mati dalam artian... tidak ada semangat hidup.

"Aku Sungmin. Senang berkenalan denganmu." dan saat selengkung senyum tercipta di bibir kecil tipis berlekuk sempurna itu... semua bayangan tentang tiadanya semangat hidup dalam diri sosok cantik itu menghilang. Di mata Kyuhyun, sekarang, sosok yang kini tengah tersenyum itu berubah menjadi seperti sosok yang tengah berusaha untuk tetap hidup dengan menyembunyikan luka dibalik senyumnya.

Setidaknya... berusaha mencari alasan untuk tetap hidup.

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Kyuhyun sebelum matanya memberat dan tubuhnya terasa melayang adalah... lengkung kedua mata seindah bulan sabit yang perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan kosong seperti zombi kembali.

"_Aku Sungmin..."_

**...**

Ada rasa sakit yang menghentak-hentak di dalam tengkorak kepalanya, rasa sakit yang mencekat jalan napasnya dan membuat perutnya mual seketika. Tubuhnya mendingin, berkeringat dan menggigil hebat bermandikan peluh, membuatnya menggigit bibirnya sendiri sampai tetesan darah mengalir sampai dagunya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba sedikit merasakan tubuh bagian leher ke bawahnya yang kebas. Bukan hanya tubuhnya, organ dalam seperti paru-paru dan jantungnya juga terasa mati, tidak berfungsi dengan seharusnya.

Kalau saja ini rasa sakitnya yang pertama, Kyuhyun pasti akan mengira bahwa dia akan mati. Tapi karena rasa sakit ini datang hampir 24 jam sehari, dia hapal benar kalau sakit yang seperti ini hanya sekedar sentilan kecil Tuhan untuk mempersulit kehidupannya yang sudah hancur berantakan. Kyuhyun merasa heran... apa selama ini penderitaannya kurang, sehingga Tuhan masih dengan isengnya menambah lagi dan lagi rasa sakit yang harus ditanggungnya? Tidak hanya hati, tapi fisik juga?

Tuhan terlalu jahat.

Tapi saat Kyuhyun mulai sedikit bisa merasakan kedua belah tangannya, ada rasa hangat yang seketika menjalar dari ujung-ujung jari kanannya, seolah-olah memberikan kekuatan kecil yang sangat berarti untuk kelangsungan hidup Kyuhyun saat itu. Jantungnya berteriak, berisik, sampai terdengar ke telinganya. Entah itu degupan yang menandakan apa, tapi yang dia tahu, dia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan kekuatan yang mendorong kelopak matanya untuk terbuka. Dia perlahan menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan suasana silau di sekelilingnya. Tapi tentu saja, hal pertama yang ingin dia lihat adalah, ada apa gerangan di tangan kanannya sehingga sentuhan hangat itu memberikan sesuatu yang seolah-olah meremas-remas jantungnya agar berdetak dengan normal kembali.

Kedua mata tanpa sinar itu mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Si Zombi yang tadi dia temui, yang senyumannya bagaikan sebuah pesan kematian yang diam dan tanpa kilauan kehidupan sedikitpun itu kini sedang menggenggam tangannya. Matanya yang kosong dan seolah mati itu kini entah mengapa memancarkan sesuatu... tapi sesuatu yang tidak bisa didefinisikan begitu saja oleh orang yang sudah terlalu lama mematikan hatinya seperti Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti bisa menahan sakitnya..." dia mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan kanan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendengar bunyi kelontang nyaring di dalam dadanya, terlalu nyaring untuk sekedar mengingatkannya bahwa hatinya itu kosong. Begitu kosong. Dan dengan sentuhan lembut yang memberikan kehangatan mengalir ke setiap inci pembuluh darahnya itu... hatinya yang sudah lama dia matikan itu mendadak berteriak-teriak minta diisi.

"Kau... tau apa? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku." suara Kyuhyun hanya keluar sedikit lebih keras dari pada bisikan. Dia menatap wajah pucat itu lekat-lekat, berharap ada sedikit saja perubahan raut di sana. Tapi nihil. seteliti apapun dia mengamati wajah yang lumayan cantik itu, dia tetap tidak bisa menemukan sepintas apapun perubahan ekspresi. Masih dingin. Masih mati.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu... tapi aku mengenal diriku." Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, diam-diam menertawakan dalam hati betapa sok tahunya orang itu terhadap kehidupannya. "Kau yang sekarang... adalah aku yang dulu."

Dan mulai saat itu, Kyuhyun tahu kalau lukanya ternyata tidak cukup sampai di sini.

**...**

**How I miss this site...**

**-Late Night Monologue-**

**(Because in the end, everyone's gonna leave you.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Late Night Monologue**

**(Broken... beyond repair)**

**.**

**.**

**Aku ingin mati karena banyak hal.**

**Aku sudah bersiap, bahkan sudah menggali liang di mana jasadku akan disemayamkan.**

**Tapi di saat nyawaku tinggal beberapa bagian saja...**

**Saat semuanya kebas, bahkan jantungku sudah berteriak kelelahan...**

**Jasadku disentak paksa sehingga aku reflek membuka mata.**

**Dan yang aku temukan hanyalah...**

**Lagi-lagi... Air mata.**

"Dengar. Cinta itu tidak ada. Kau ada di sini, karena cinta itu tidak ada. Aku ada di sini, juga karena dia tidak ada. Berhenti berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti... Itu menyakitkan." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, merasa kesal. Bicara dengan idiot seperti Sungmin memang terlalu menyebalkan. Dia hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan matanya yang bisa membuat orang lain putus asa, dan Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas panjang karena dia tidak kunjung mengerti.

"Kalau cinta itu tidak ada... Jadi... yang aku rasakan terhadap dia sekarang ini... apa?" kata Sungmin, sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah besar dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut. Gerakan yang Kyuhyun sadar dia belum pernah merasakannya. Kelembutan yang tercermin samar dari aksi sederhana, rasa sayang yang tidak terbantahkan... Tapi untuk hati kelaparan yang tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan makanannya... rasa itu seperti kebohongan bodoh layaknya opera sabun belaka.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Diam-diam dia menyesali keputusannya untuk menemani Sungmin di kamar rawatnya, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu kemaren, dengan kesan pertama yang tidak bagus pula. Kyuhyun hanya merasa, Sungmin sudah cukup baik untuk menggenggam tangannya sampai dia sadar dari pingsannya, yang notabene belum pernah dilakukan seorangpun sebelumnya. Katakanlah ini... balas budi?

"Jangan khawatir... Sebentar lagi rasa itu akan hilang. Saat anak itu lahir dan besar, kau malah akan membencinya." jawab Kyuhyun santai. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, sedangkan Sungmin yang ada di atas tempat tidur dalam posisi setengah duduk, hanya menatap kosong ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau kan tidak pernah mengandung..."

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya lagi. Sebenarnya, siapa sih makhluk brengsek yang banyak tanya ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun merasa harus menjawab semua pertanyaannya? Bahkan pertanyaan yang tidak akan dia jawab walaupun yang bertanya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Memang tidak pernah. Tapi itu terjadi pada orang yang mengandungku, makanya aku tahu." jawabnya santai. Sungmin tidak melepaskan pandangannya, tetap pada Kyuhyun, menunggu penjelasan lanjutan.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Rasa yang seperti ini terlalu besar... tidak mungkin berubah jadi benci. Kau pasti salah..."

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menampar bibir Sungmin yang seenaknya saja membantah perkataannya. Dia mengatakan hal itu karena dia mengalaminya. Bukan karena dia mengarang-ngarang situasi. Ibunya dulu mungkin saja menyayanginya seperti Sungmin menyayangi kandungannya sekarang. Tapi yang bisa Kyuhyun ingat, hanya tatapan menyakitkan yang terlihat membandingkannya dengan sosok orang lain yang jelas-jelas lebih sempurna.

Rasanya terlalu besar katanya? Hah. Bullshit. Kalau rasa itu besar, ibunya kini akan ada di dekatnya, mengupasi apel dan membawakan makan siang, serta menyelimutinya saat dia tertidur. Tapi ini? Dia dimana? Oh, ya, sibuk. Dengan orang lain yang jauh lebih pantas disayangi dibandingkan Kyuhyun.

"Justru karena rasanya terlalu besar... Akan jadi kebencian yang besar pula." ucap Kyuhyun, diam-diam merasakan decitan kasar di sudut hatinya. Decitan perih yang membuat luka lecet di relung-relung yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya. Justru dia heran. Walaupun dia mematikan hatinya... rasa sakitnya malah terasa lebih parah. Diam-diam dia bertanya. Apa ibunya benar membencinya?

"Dia pasti menyayangimu... Tidak mungkin tidak. Kodrat orang tua adalah mencintai anaknya. Itu berlaku juga untuk orang tuamu." jawab Sungmin, menyadari perubahan cahaya di mata Kyuhyun, dan bermaksud untuk sedikit menghibur kenalan barunya itu. Kenalan baru yang sedang terluka. Terluka parah.

"Kalau itu adalah dukungan moral, terima kasih. Tapi kalau itu rasa prihatin... simpan saja lagi." jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Entah kenapa dia selalu merasa kesal terhadap hal-hal kecil. Oh, hal-hal besar juga. Berarti... dia kesal terhadap semua hal.

"Kenapa aku harus prihatin? Hidupku lebih menyedihkan... kau tidak perlu pamer kekuatan di depanku." dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin tepat di mata. Mata yang kosong itu. "Aku bahkan tidak memiliki orang tua. Dari kecil... hingga sekarang."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar. Oh... betapa Kyuhyun ingin tidak memiliki orang tua saja... Betapa sangat ingin...

"Dan itu terasa... kosong. Jiwaku... Hatiku... Terasa hanya kosong. Hanya sakit. Ketika aku ingin dihibur saat rasa berdosa datang padaku. Saat aku merasa ingin dipeluk ketika sakit menyerangku. Ketika aku ingin dinyanyikan saat aku tidak bisa tidur. Ketika aku ingin dikhawatirkan setiap kali aku kolaps... Dan yang mau melakukan semua itu... tidak ada. Tidak ada."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Lagi-lagi diam.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku sudah mati sejak lama." ucap Kyuhyun, dingin. Sungmin tergelak kecil.

"Kau kira aku tidak ingin mati? Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku ingin menancapkan belati ke jantungku? Atau menyayat urat nadiku? Atau menabrakkan diriku ke pembatas jalan... Tidak terhitung. Tidak tahu berapa percobaan bunuh diriku yang gagal. Dan aku kira... Tuhan menyuruhku untuk bersabar. Suatu hari mungkin aku akan menemukannya... orang yang aku cari..."

Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Kau ini naif sekali. Tuhan lagi... Tuhan lagi. Kalau dia memang peduli, kau tidak akan ada di sini... Kesakitan setiap hari sambil berdoa kosong supaya anak dalam kandunganmu itu tidak tertular penyakit yang sama denganmu. Ya kan?" dan dia tersenyum menang.

Sungmin diam. Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menghancurkan semua pertahanan dan kepercayaannya terhadap Tuhan. Sungmin tidak boleh tertipu.

"Dari mana... kau tahu tentang... penyakitku?" tanya Sungmin, terbata.

"Seperti bagaimana kau tahu tentang penyakitku."

Kemudian mereka berdua diam. Ternyata sudah sama-sama tahu atas apa yang terjadi pada masing-masing sehingga harus bertemu di rumah sakit dan terlibat dalam pembicaraan konyol ini.

"Kecanduan narkotika bukan penyakit, Kyuhyun-sshi..." jelas Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng, dia menyeringai kecil.

"Yang sakit bukan fisikku, nona. Yang sakit adalah jiwa. Sakit jiwa. Dan aku kira sakit yang seperti itu juga perlu diobati." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Percuma mengobati orang yang sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi." kata Sungmin, dengan nada sindiran.

"Haha... Mungkin saja percuma... Apa sih yang tidak percuma? Bahkan kehidupanku sendiri juga percuma." Kyuhyun memaksakan tawa, tapi entah kenapa yang terdengar oleh Sungmin adalah rintihan kencang dari palung paling dasar hati Kyuhyun. Rintihan kesakitan dan putus asa.

Entah kenapa, satu tetes air bening meluncur begitu saja dari mata kiri Sungmin. Membuat bahkan dirinya sendiri kaget.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu... di depan orang yang sedang susah payah berusaha untuk hidup.." kata Sungmin, menghapus tetesan liar yang sukses membasahi pipinya.

"Ternyata pelacur menangis juga."

Dan Sungmin memberikan sebuah anggukan sambil tetap menatap Kyuhyun. "Pelacur juga menangis. Pelacur juga manusia." katanya, dengan nada tenang. "Bahkan pelacur ini mungkin lebih manusia dari pada si pecandu ini. Pecandu yang katanya bosan hidup... ternyata hanya pengecut. Yang katanya ingin mati... Huh. Bisanya Cuma lari dari masalah."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia tidak suka kata-kata Sungmin, tapi setidak suka apapun, dia memang benar.

"Sebagai penderita HIV yang bisa mati kapan saja... yang tahu setipis apa jarak antara hidup dan mati... dengar nasehatku ini." kata Sungmin, tenang. "Kau tidak tahu sebanyak apa aku ingin hidup setelah tahu bahwa anak ini mungkin adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan mencintaiku dengan tulus. Aku tidak bisa menyerah di sini. Tidak boleh menyerah. Banyak kan, yang survive dari HIV... Yang anaknya lahir sehat..." Sungmin menghela napas. "Karena setiap hari... aku mengumpulkan satu alasan untuk tetap hidup."

"Dan setiap hari, aku malah mencari alasan untuk mati esoknya..." sambung Kyuhyun, tidak merasa tertarik dengan pembicaraan antara mereka berdua. Dia segera berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Setidaknya temukan satu alasan saja... kenapa kau harus hidup." kata Sungmin, sedikit berteriak. Kyuhyun lalu berbalik ke belakang.

"Tuhan." jawab Kyuhyun. "Tuhan adalah alasanku yang paling kuat. Karena Tuhan membenciku, dan aku juga akan membencinya balik setelah ini." ujar Kyuhyun, terganggu. "Tapi alasan untuk mati dan pergi jauh-jauh itu lebih kuat. Rasanya terlalu sakit. Aku sudah ingin mati. Terlalu ingin" Kyuhyun berjalan beberapa langkah lagi.

"Hei... berdamailah dengan Tuhan..." ucap Sungmin, menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tanpa ekspresi.

"Omong kosong."

Dan Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan rawat Sungmin dengan hati yang kesal.

_Tidak salah lagi... Dia ini adalah luka yang baru untuk hatiku._

.

**Late Night Monologue**

**(Because no one understands. Not her. Not him. Not YOU)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aku mengerti tentang rasa sakit.**

**Terlalu mengerti.**

**Tapi...**

**Mengapa sakit yang seperti ini terasa sangat baru?**

**Kesakitan baru yang membuatku—untuk pertama kalinya—ingin tetap bertahan di sini.**

* * *

Kyuhyun berlari sekencang yang dia bisa, menumpukan semua kekuatan yang dia miliki di kedua kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan rawat yang berada jauh dari ruangannya sendiri. Dia tidak peduli tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang ada di lorong rumah sakit, tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang tidak dialasi apa-apa. Yang dia tahu kini hanya berlari. Bagaimana agar dia sampai di ruangan Sungmin tanpa harus jatuh terjerembap terlebih dahulu.

Dia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah ruangan yang di depannya berdiri dua orang suster. Kyuhyun menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa, menjaga agar tubuhnya bisa cukup kuat untuk tidak kehilangan kesadaran setelah berlari sepanjang koridor—karena entah sudah sejak kapan dia tidak pernah berlari lagi.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun segera berusaha untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar yang dia ketahui sebagai ruangan rawat Sungmin. Kyuhyun membuka pintunya, masuk ke dalam dengan tergesa-gesa hanya untuk menemukan sebuah ruangan kosong dengan tempat tidur yang sudah rapi.

Kyuhyun merasakan kemarahan naik ke ubun-ubunnya. Dia tidak menemukan orang yang dia cari, dan dia sudah siap untuk meledak kapan saja.

Dia keluar dengan tergesa-gesa, membuka pintu dengan paksa sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras—cukup untuk mengejutkan dua orang suster yang ada di depan ruangan itu.

"Mana Sungmin?!" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa peduli dengan yang namanya sopan santun sama sekali.

"Sung...sungmin?" tanya salah satu suster itu, entah memang benar-benar tidak tahu ataukah seketika blank saat melihat seorang pemuda kurus yang terlihat sakit kini tengah menggeram menahan marah di depannya.

"Iya, bodoh! Mana pasien yang kemarin di kamar ini?!"

Beruntung, suster yang satunya cukup cepat menangkap maksud Kyuhyun, hingga dia tidak harus mengamuk membenturkan kepala kedua suster idiot itu ke dinding. "Oh, maksud Anda, Tuan Lee?"

"Dimana dia?" Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya lagi, menatap suster itu seolah-olah akan membunuh apabila tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan.

"Tuan Lee kolaps tadi pagi, kondisinya kembali kritis dan kini ada di ruang ICU."

Kyuhyun menggeram. Marah, entah pada siapa. Kakinya yang kini sudah gemetar terpaksa dia bawa untuk kembali berlari ke ruangan ICU, tempat dimana Sungmin dirawat sekarang. Tanpa sepatah katapun Kyuhyun meninggalkan dua orang suster yang terlihat cukup shock itu ke ruangan ICU terkutuk yang dia benci.

Tenaganya sudah habis, dan kini Kyuhyun berjalan dengan bertumpu pada dinding rumah sakit. Beruntung, dari tempatnya sekarang, pintu ruang ICU sudah terlihat. Dia memaksa dirinya untuk berjalan ke depan pintu ICU, berusaha menerobos masuk sebelum dihadang oleh seorang lelaki muda yang mengenakan jas dokter.

"Aku ingin masuk, Brengsek!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan kekar si penghadang dengan kekuatan yang lemah, dan jelas-jelas itu bukan tandingan bagi pemuda kekar yang sedang dalam kondisi sehat. Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk masuk, namun tangan si pria berjas dokter masih menghalanginya.

"Tidak sembarang orang boleh masuk ke ruang ICU." ujarnya dengan nada tenang.

"Kalau aku bilang ingin masuk, ya aku masuk! Minggir, dokter sial!" Kyuhyun mendorong dokter itu dengan sekuat tenaganya, tidak hanya dengan tangan tapi juga dibantu oleh anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Namun kondisinya tidak bisa bohong. Kekuatannya bahkan seperti tidak tersisa, terkuras habis karena dua ronde lari yang baru saja dia lakukan di sekeliling rumah sakit.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, tenangkan diri Anda atau saya akan berikan suntikan penenang." ancamnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Suntikan penenang bullshit. Dia sudah biasa dengan itu. Dia sudah biasa dianggap seperti orang gila yang mengamuk, dan perlu ditenangkan dengan suntikan penghinaan seperti itu.

"Kau pikir aku takut." Kyuhyun kembali berusaha menerobos pertahanan dokter itu, kali ini bukan hanya dengan tubuhnya, melainkan juga berusaha menyakiti si dokter dengan kukunya yang lumayan panjang. Dia dengan sengaja menancapkan kukunya ke kulit tangan dokter itu, namun usahanya tetap saja sia-sia.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU, BRENGSEK!"

Kyuhyun terdiam, menahan marah sampai matanya berkaca-kaca. Bukan, dia tidak ingin menangis. Tidak boleh menangis. Dokter itu membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sama tajamnya, namun sedikit lebih lembut. Tidak menyiratkan kemarahan dan benci seperti yang Kyuhyun miliki.

"LEPASKAN TANGANKU, BRENGSEK!" dan dokter itu melepaskann tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi ditahannya.

"Jangan berteriak. Ini ruangan ICU."

"Kau yang membuatku berteriak." Kyuhyun kembali mencoba masuk, namun tetap dihalangi.

"Apa maumu, Siwon-SSI?" tanya Kyuhyun, nadanya ditekankan saat menyebut nama itu.

"Aku mau kau kembali ke kamarmu. Ini ruang ICU, aku tidak ingin ada keributan di sini."

"Tidak akan terjadi keributan kalau kau tidak menahanku di sini, dokter sial."

"Mau apa kau di sini?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Lee Sungmin."

"Dia PASIENKU." jawab Siwon. "Dan aku tidak mengijinkanmu menemuinya."

'BUGG'

Satu pukulan mendarat di sudut bibir Siwon. Tidak keras, bahkan tidak terasa sakit karena kekuatan yang digunakan Kyuhyun benar-benar lemah. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Siwon marah, dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun sekuat tenaganya sampai pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya, namun semakin keras usaha Kyuhyun untuk itu, semakin kencang pula cengkeraman Siwon di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat tangannya memerah, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Siwon akan segera melepaskan tangan kekar yang menyakitinya itu.

"Lepas!"

Siwon kini menarik paksa—menyeret—Kyuhyun menjauhi ruangan ICU, namun Kyuhyun bersikeras bertahan dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa—yang jelas-jelas tidak banyak itu. Siwon tidak peduli dengan perlawanan Kyuhyun, dia tidak peduli dengan suara erangan kesakitannya, dia terus menarik Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun.

"Sakit... sakit... lepas..." suara Kyuhyun melemah. "Sa—hiks—sakit..."

Siwon tertegun.

Siwon menoleh ke belakang, melepaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Pemuda kurus yang pucat itu kini berjongkok, membungkuk sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, menahan tangis seperti anak kecil dimarahi ibunya. Samar-samar, di balik tubuh Kyuhyun, Siwon bisa melihat pergelangan tangannya yang kini memerah, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan membiru. Siwon bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa dia menggunakan kekuatan sebesar itu. Dia hanya ingin membawa Kyuhyun ke ruangan inapnya, tidak bermaksud untuk marah bahkan sampai menyakitinya.

Tatapan Siwon melembut. Hatinya kembali tersentuh dengan isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Siwon berlutut di dekat Kyuhyun, berusaha mendekati pemuda itu tanpa membuatnya merasa terancam. Kyuhyun masih belum mengangkat wajahnya, masih menunduk sambil sesekali terisak kecil.

Siwon meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu kiri Kyuhyun, bermaksud untuk menyatakan secara nonverbal bahwa dia menyesal.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, tapi—"

"Selalu begitu..." Siwon terdiam. Kyuhyun menggumamkan kata-kata itu lirih, namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Siwon. "Selalu... hiks... Hyung membuatku sakit... hiks... Hyung membenciku, kan... Hyung malu punya adik sepertiku, kan... hiks..."

Siwon kembali terdiam. Dia bisa melihat airmata jatuh tetes demi tetes membasahi lengan baju rumah sakit Kyuhyun. Bahu pemuda itu bergetar, membuat Siwon bertambah bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Dan lebih membingungkannya lagi... anak itu kembali memanggilnya 'Hyung'... setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"K-kyu... Aku...Aku..."

"Aku sudah hancur sekarang, kan? Tinggal menunggu mati saja. hiks... aku sudah berusaha... tapi selalu gagal... hiks... a-aku... benci..."

Siwon melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya di kepala Kyuhyun, membawa wajah pemuda yang terlihat rapuh itu ke dadanya. Siwon memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan isakan Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kecil rambut pemuda itu.

Bukankah ini yang dulu dia lakukan ketika masih kecil?

"Hyung merindukanmu..." bisik Siwon, kemudian mengecup kecil puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Tidak... Hyung tidak merindukanku... hiks... Tidak ada yang merindukanku..."

"Sssshhhh... Di sini ada Hyung, ne... Hyung tidak akan pergi lagi.."

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Siwon dengan gerakan cepat, membuat Siwon sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Untuk beberapa saat mereka ada dalam posisi berpelukan seperti itu, dan Siwon tidak menyesali apapun.

"Aku... membenci Hyung..." lirih Kyuhyun, namun Siwon tidak membalasnya. Dia bahkan juga tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kali ini Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan gerakan lambat. Dia mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya, hanya untuk membuat kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata Siwon yang bersinar lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Mata Kyuhyun merah, pipinya masih basah.

Siwon masih menatap adiknya itu dengan lembut, merasakan kerinduan yang dia miliki bertahun-tahun kini membuncah dan membuat dadanya terasa kosong sama sekali. Kosong. Meminta diisi dengan kenangan-kenangan manis tentang adik kecilnya lagi.

'BUG'

Siwon terpental ke belakang, menerima pukulan telak di rahang kirinya. Kali ini pukulannya cukup keras, cukup untuk sekedar mebuat Siwon meringis kesakitan.

"Aku membencimu, dan aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya, berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terduduk di lantai melihatnya berjalan menjauh. Siwon hanya diam, tidak bisa menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas apa yang kini dia lakukan.

Dan Kyuhyun pun kini hanya berjalan menjauh, menyeret tubuh lemasnya sejauh mungkin dari pemuda yang bernama Siwon itu. Dia melupakan apa tujuannya ke sana, untuk sementara pikirannya tentang Sungmin dikalahkan oleh sakit yang ada di dalam hatinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu dulu memeluknya dengan hangat. Mencium keningnya. Menggendongnya di punggung. Mengajarinya bermain basket. Menemaninya di tengah hujan. Orang yang dia cintai sangat dalam, bahkan lebih dari orang tua kandungnya sendiri. Orang yang dengan tega meninggalkannya, mengkhianatinya, dan menghancurkannya sehancur saat ini.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya membiarkan airmata itu mengalir bebas di pipinya.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

"**Kau boleh menangis."**

"**Tidak."**

"**Menangislah. Jangan sok kuat begitu."**

* * *

Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin, seolah-olah seluruh hidupnya bergantung pada genggaman itu. Dia tidak menangis, tapi airmata sesekali jatuh bergantian dari kedua matanya, dan kemudian dia akan menghapusnya kasar dengan punggung tangan. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, tersenyum kecil di balik masker oksigen yang dia kenakan. Laki-laki itu menangis tanpa suara, dan Sungmin bisa tau seberapa sedihnya dia. Yang Sungmin tidak tahu, pemuda tampan di hadapannya itu sedang menangisi apa?

"K-kenapa?" tanya Sungmin, bahkan hanya berupa bisikan. Kyuhyun menggeleng, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. membiarkan tetes-tetes bening itu jatuh ke tempat tidur yang kini tengah ditiduri Sungmin.

Sungmin bisa melihat bahu Kyuhyun bergetar, tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Sungmin juga bergerak-gerak liar. Beberapa detik setelahnya, isakan bisa terdengar memenuhi ruangan putih yang hening itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun membiarkan kesedihan menguasainya. Menangisi segala kemalangan yang menimpanya, dan mengungkapkannya pada orang yang kini bahkan untuk bernapas pun susah.

"Aku merindukannya... Hiks... Aku ingin semuanya kembali seperti waktu aku kecil dulu.. Hiks.. Aku tidak mau di sini..."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Apa ini titik dimana bocah arogan yang benci pada semua hal—termasuk Tuhan—ini akhirnya menyerah dan mengakui bahwa dia hanya bocah kecil yang masih haus akan kasih sayang? Yang seharusnya masih duduk di bangku kuliah dan mencalonkan diri jadi pengurus senat? Yang seharusnya menggoda perempuan-perempuan cantik dan berganti pacar setiap seminggu sekali?

"Aku ingin pulang, Min... Hiks... Aku ingin pulang ke pelukan ibuku. Ke tempat aku dan kakakku berlarian, dan dia akan dimarahi ibuku ketika aku jatuh karena berusaha mengerjarnya. Aku ingin pulang kepada aku yang dulu. Yang hidupnya belum hancur dan masih disayangi semua orang..." Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Kyuhyun—seerat yang dia mampu lakukan. "Aku capek, Min... Aku ingin ibuku... Hiks..."

Sungmin hanya diam saat Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di atas tangan mereka yang bertautan. Bahkan Sungmin bisa merasakan bahwa tangannya basah, bertautan dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang berkeringat. Kejujuran yang seperti ini berarti Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup lagi berlari lebih jauh dari yang sudah dia lakukan.

"Ja-jangan.. lari... lagi..." kata Sungmin, berusaha untuk berbicara dengan lancar namun akhirnya hanya bisa mengutuk di bawah napas karena tubuhnya sendiri sedang berkhianat. Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya yang tidak dipasangi infus untuk membelai rambut Kyuhyun. Rambut hitam itu begitu halus, dan Sungmin tersenyum ketika mengetahui Kyuhyun bergerak sedikit, menunjukkan tubuhnya sedikit lebih rileks dengan sentuhan itu.

"Dia jahat... Dia—hiks—sangat jahat..."

Dan Sungmin hanya membiarkan pemuda itu mengutuk entah siapa, merasa mengantuk karena menemani bocah itu menangis. Sungmin merasa lelah—ya, dia selalu lelah. Dia memejamkan matanya. Diiringi suara isakan tertahan seperti itu...tidak buruk juga.

* * *

"_Ayo kejar Hyung kalau bisa!" anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun yang mengenakan setelah pakaian mahal—menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah anak orang kaya—itu kini berlari menjauhi anak laki-laki lain, lebih muda darinya, berusia baru enam tahun. Garis-garis kemiripan jelas terukir di wajah mereka, sama-sama tampan dengan dandanan bak bangsawan. Mereka berdua berlarian di taman yang luas itu, yang lebih tua berlari kencang sambil terkekeh, dan yang lebih muda berusaha mengejar dengan langkah kecilnya, terlihat sudah hampir menangis._

_Si anak yang lebih tua memeletkan lidah pada adiknya, hanya membuat sang adik semakin mempercepat larinya—tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang masih belum sekuat sang kakak._

"_Mehroooong~~ Kyunnie leleeeeet~~ Anak manjaaaa~~ mehrooong~ mehrooong~" sang adik berhenti berlari, berdiri terdiam dengan bibir bawah yang kini sudah bergetar. Napasnya cepat, menahan tangisan yang bisa keluar kapan saja. Dia mengangkat kedua tangan ke wajahnya, dan menutupi wajah tampan sekaligus imutnya dengan telapak tangan, lalu mulai terisak-isak._

"_Huwaaa~~ jahaaaat~~ jahat, Hyungie jahat... Huwaa~"sang adik kini berjongkok, menyurukkan wajah di telapak tangan kecilnya._

"_Yah~ kok nangis... Tidak seru..."sang kakak berdiri dengan kedua tangan diletakkan di pinggang. _

"_Huwaaa~ Ummaaaaaa~~" anak yang lebih muda kini terisak-isak, bahkan terlihat seperti kesusahan menarik napas karena dia menangis. Sang kakak berdecak, mau tidak mau harus menghampiri adiknya yang cengeng itu. Adiknya kini sudah duduk di rumput, terduduk karena kelelahan. _

_Anak tampan yang lebih tua itu berjongkok di depan adiknya, tanpa pikir panjang mendekap kepala adiknya sehingga wajah sang adik kini ada di dadanya. Dia menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung adiknya, berusaha menenangkan tangis sang adik yang belum juga berhenti._

"_Jangan menangis... Kan kita cuma main, Kyunnie... Hyung cuma bercanda." _

"_H-hyung ja-jahat... Hiks... Kyunie tidak suka main kejar-kejaran... hiks.. Kyunie tidak suka Hyung lari jauh-jauh... Kyunie tidak akan bisa mengejar Hyung... Hiks..."_

"_Hyung tidak lari jauh-jauh.. Cuma di sini, kan bisa Kyunie lihat Hyung lari. Makanya kejar Hyung, larinya yang cepat.."_

"_Shireoooo! Shireo! Jangan lari lagi, kalau tidak Kyunie marah.. Hiks..." anak yang sedang dipeluk itu memukul dada kakaknya pelan._

"_Siwonnieeee.. Kyuhyunieee... Ayo makan dulu, Nak..."_

"_Ups, itu suara Umma.." anak bernama Siwon itu melepaskan pelukannya, bersiap untuk berlari ke dalam rumahnya dari taman belakang rumah mereka yang luas. "Yang kalah bukan anak Umma! Yihaaaa~" dan dia segera berlari masuk ke dalam, memninggalkan sang adik yang masih tersedu-sedu._

_Tanpa pikir panjang, menganggap serius kata sang kakak—kalau kalah bukan anak Ummanya, anak bernama Kyuhyun itu segera berlari menyusul kakaknya. Karena matanya yang masih berlinangan airmata, dan tali sepatunya yang ternyata lepas sebelah, anak itu terjatuh, membuat kedua lutut dan sikunya lecet dan berdarah. Seketika, tangisnya pecah dan itu menarik perhatian sang Ibu yang ada di dalam._

_Siwon segera menghampiri adiknya, berusaha membantunya berdiri. Kemudian ibu mereka datang, dengan gerakan lembut memeluk anak bungsunya yang kini menangis kencang._

"_Ummaaa~~ Sakit, Ummaaaa~" Kyuhyun memeluk sang Umma dengan kencang, seolah-olah ia akan menghilang bila tidak memegang ibunya dengan erat. _

"_Cup... Tidak apa-apa, sayang... Kita ke dalam, kita obati luka Kyunie, ne?" sang Ibu mengelap airmata anak bungsunya dengan telapak tanga, dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dengan imutnya. Siwon hanya berdiri di sebelah adiknya, takut dimarahi oleh sang ibu._

"_Hyung jahat, eomma... Hiks..."_

"_Siwonnie, cepat minta maaf pada Kyunie. Umma tidak mau yang seperti ini terjadi lagi, mengerti?" dan Siwon hanya mengangguk, merasa bersalah. Dia segera mengulurkan tangannya memeluk sang adik kembali._

"_Maafkan Hyung ya Kyunie... Hyung sayang sekali sama Kyunie..." Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri adiknya yang sedikit kotor terkena debu. Ibu mereka tersenyum kecil melihat kedua anaknya yang tampan sekaligus lucu itu._

"_Nah, gitu dong anak Umma... Sekarang cium Umma.."_

_Dan kedua anak lelaki itu mengecup pipi Ibu mereka, sang kakak di kiri, dan adiknya di sebelah kanan._

* * *

Kyuhyun memperhatkan wajah pucat yang kini tertidur itu. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun lega. Setidaknya dia ada di sini, dan dia hanya tertidur. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti tentang rasa sakit seperti apa yang kini tengah dialami oleh Sungmin. Yang Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin kini sangat lemah, dan tidak ada satu pun orang berada di sampingnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengetuk hati Kyuhyun, ingin untuk mengisi posisi kosong di samping Sungmin. Untuk meletakkan hatinya di sebelah hati Sungmin, dan berbagi luka yang berbeda dengan rasa sakit yang sama kuatnya.

Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan jodoh. Dia tidak percaya dengan kasih sayang. Bahkan dia tidak percaya dengan Tuhan.

Tapi entah mengapa, rasa sakit yang dia rasakan saat ini, menghentak-hentak memenuhi seluruh ruang yang ada di otak dan jantungnya, memaksanya untuk mengerti. Bahwa rasa sakit ini... bukan rasa sakit biasa. Bukan sakit yang selalu dia rasakan saat dia tidak mendapatkan ekstasi atau heroin, bukan rasa sakit saat dia kolaps atau overdosis. Rasa sakit ini muncul dari dalam, mengoyak memaksa keluar dengan membakar organ-organ yang menjaganya bertahan hidup.

Rasa sakit itu seolah-olah membuka matanya, menghadapkannya pada sebuah kenyataan. Bahwa rasa sakit itu yang membuktikan bahwa sebenarnya... dia merasakan kasih sayang.

Merasakan cinta.

Karena tidak ada cinta, tanpa rasa sakit.

Dan Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Menolak kembali apa yang tengah merasuki pikirannya.

"Kau itu siapa, Min?" bisik Kyuhyun. Dia membelai pipi pucat Sungmin, membiarkan jemarinya menari di atas permukaan yang halus itu.

"Si brengsek yang membawa rasa sakit baru. Si brengsek yang juga sedang kesakitan."

"Tanganmu dingin... tapi sekaligus hangat. Seperti milik Ibuku." Kyuhyun mengecup tangan itu, menyesap aroma alami Sungmin yang sudah tertutupi oleh bau obat dan rumah sakit.

"Kalau kau sampai berani pergi juga... Aku akan membencimu, lebih lebih lebih dari apapun. Kau mengerti itu, hah?"

Dan tentu saja pemuda cantik itu tidak bergerak. Dia tengah tertidur pulas, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang tengah dia lihat dalam mimpinya.

Tatapan Kyuhyun lalu tertuju pada perut Sungmin yang membuncit. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa tangannya terulur untuk membelainya. Dengan lembut. Dengan cara yang bahkan sudah dia lupakan, saking lamanya tidak dia gunakan untuk siapapun lagi.

"Kalau kau menyiksanya... aku yang akan membunuhmu, kau tau?" ancam Kyuhyun, merasa bodoh karena bicara pada janin yang bahkan belum memiliki anggota tubuh yang sempurna.

"Apa boleh rasa sakit yang ada di depanku ini aku klaim sebagai milikku?" tanyanya, kemudian dengan gerakan lembut mencium kelopak mata kiri Sungmin, lalu kelopak mata kanannya. "Milikku sendiri."

* * *

"_Umma, aku mohon jangan begini."_

"_Bilang pada lelaki brengsek itu... hik... pergi sana! Pergi! Tapi tinggalkan anakku... Anakku yang..hik...tampan... Anakku yang tampan..." Kyuhyun mengambil botol minuman keras dari tangan ibunya, berusaha mengangkat tubuh kurus ibunya yang sudah setengah sadar ke kamar. Ibunya mabuk mabukan lagi, dan ini adalah yang ke sekian puluh kalinya sejak sang ayah melayangkan gugatan cerai._

_Yah. Dunia tidak bisa lebih brengsek daripada ini._

_Ditambah lagi ayahnya kini pergi ke luar negeri, membawa serta sang Hyung tanpa sedikitpun memberitahu Ibunya. Kali ini bukan hanya sakit karena perceraian, tapi juga sakit karena anak kesayangannya kini dibawa sang mantan suami entah kemana. Dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Keluarganya hancur. Brengsek. Semuanya._

_Bahkan Hyung yang sangat dipercayanya kini juga pergi, meninggalkannya untuk bersama si brengsek Tuan Cho melarikan diri ke luar negeri dengan harta yang melimpah._

'_PLAK!' dan Kyuhyun hanya diam, masih berusaha menenagkan ibunya._

"_Kembalikan anakku! Bawa dia ke sini, mana dia? Kembalikan dia, brengsek!"_

"_Dia tidak akan kembali." jawab Kyuhyun dingin._

'_PRANG!' entah dari mana ibunya mendapatkan gelas, dan gelas itu kini sudah jatuh berceceran di lantai._

_Ibunya mengambil pecahan gelas yang paling besar, bermaksud mengarahkannya ke urat nadi tangannya. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun segera menahannya. Menggenggam erat pecahan gelas itu di tangannya sendiri, sehingga dia bisa merasakan kulitnya robek dan darah menetes dari lukanya._

"_Tenang, Umma. TENANG KUBILANG!" Kyuhyun berteriak, membuat ibunya terdiam sebentar. Ibunya melepaskan bongkahan kaca yang telah melukai Kyuhyun itu, lalu Kyuhyun membuangnya ke sembarang arah._

_Kyuhyun mengangkat ibunya bridal style ke kamar yang bersih, yang semua kaca, cermin, dan barang tajam lainnya sudah disingkirkan. Dia menidurkan ibunya di kasur. Wanita itu terlihat kelelahan, dengan airmata masih mengalir di pipinya._

_Kyuhyun beranjak ke luar._

"_Anakku akan kembali... Hiks... Anakku akan kembali..."_

_Kyuhyun terhenti. Ada sebuah godam dalam hatinya kini bergemuruh kasar dan keras menghentak membakarnya dari dalam. Dia memejamkan matanya, sangat sadar bahwa setetes airmata akhirnya jatuh saat itu juga. Merasakan perih karena bahkan ibunya tidak menganggapnya anak lagi, pasca kehilangan si sulung yang serba sempurna itu._

"_Kalau dia kembali... aku sendiri yang akan membunuhnya."dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar itu, menguncinya dari luar._

_Dia bahkan masih akan bertambah brengsek ketika dia mengenal teman baik yang bernama Heroin dan Ekstasi._

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

"_**You can not fix a broken glass. It will not comes to be perfect again, yet you will only hurt yourself in the entire proccess."**_

"Kenapa kau mau repot mengurusiku? Ini bukan tugasmu, dokter." Sungmin berbicara dengan lemah di antara napasnya, memperhatikan dengan seksama sosok dokter tampan yang kini sedang mengelap lengan kanannya dengan handuk basah.

Siwon—dokter tampan itu—tersenyum, dan Sungmin heran kenapa wajah sesempurna itu tidak menjadi artis atau model saja. "Malah ini adalah tugasku yang paling penting." jawabnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan lembut tangannya di atas lengan pucat Sungmin.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sungmin, bahkan hanya terdengar seperti desisan. Siwon mengernyit samar, merasakan perih juga menjalar ke ulu hatinya. Sungmin sesakit itu, dan Siwon tau bahwa sekeras apapun usahanya untuk menghentikan semua rasa sakit pemuda manis itu, dia tidak akan berhasil.

"Aku tidak mau Sungminku disentuh oleh orang lain." Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya, dan kini matanya beralih ke kedua bola mata Sungmin yang redup. Pandangan Siwon berubah menjadi tatapan lembut yang anehnya Sungmin sukai. Tidak ada yang pernah memandangnya selembut itu, tidak ada yang pernah bicara dengannya selembut itu.

Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Sungmin-mu?"

"Iya, Sungminku." Siwon meletakkan handuk yang ada di tangannya ke dalam baskom yang ada di meja samping tempat tidur Sungmin. "Tidak apa-apa kan, kalau kau jadi Sungminku?"

"Kenapa kau ingin aku jadi Sungmin-mu?" Siwon meraih tangan Sungmin, lalu menggenggamnya. "Tidak ada yang ingin aku jadi Sungminnya."

"Ada. Aku." Siwon memposisikan kedua telapak tangannya mengapit telapak tangan kanan Sungmin. "Dengar. Orang-orang itu hanya terlalu bodoh untuk melihatmu seperti aku melihatmu. Kau orang yang sangat kuat, Min. Dan kekuatanmu itu membuatmu lebih sempurna dari siapapun." Siwon mengusap airmata yang kini mengalir dari mata Sungmin tanpa dia sadari. "Lihat, bahkan kau cantik saat kau menangis."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menggeleng lemah. "Tidak usah berbohong pun tidak apa-apa, dokter." Sungmin menghela napasnya. "Aku menghargai usahamu, dokter. Tapi ini benar-benar tidak akan merubah apapun."

Dan kalimat itu menyadarkan Siwon bahwa Sungmin jauh lebih hancur daripada yang dia bayangkan.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku mengatakan ini bukan sebagai doktermu, Min. Saat ini, aku adalah Siwon, bukan dokter yang menangani penyakitmu." Siwon menangkup pipi tirus Sungmin dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dengan gerakan lembut mencoba membuat Sungmin melihat lurus ke bola matanya. "Jangan menyerah begini, Min... Aku mohon."

Sungmin menatap mata Siwon, menghargai usaha dokter muda itu untuk memberinya semangat. Tapi Sungmin sudah sangat tahu dengan kondisinya. Rasa sakit yang setiap detik menghentak dan mengaliri seluruh pembuluh darahnya adalah bukti sangat nyata yang memaksa harapannya untuk pupus satu persatu. Sungmin bukannya tidak mau percaya, tapi dia tidak bisa percaya. Yang membuat Sungmin bertahan hanyalah janin yang ada di dalam kandungannya, merasa bahwa selama ini dia sudah cukup jahat untuk menyiksa bayi tanpa dosa dalam kandungannya dengan penyakit yang dia derita.

"Tidak usah berusaha untuk memperbaiki gelas yang sudah pecah, Siwon-ssi. Kau tidak akan berhasil, malah kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." suara Sungmin bergetar, tenggorokannya terasa terhimpit, namun dia membiarkannya saja. "Kau adalah orang pertama yang mencoba, dan kau sudah tahu kalau kau tidak akan berhasil." Tangan Siwon yang menangkup wajah Sungmin berubah dingin. Selama ini Siwon menolak untuk percaya bahwa Sungmin bahkan sudah beruntung bisa bernapas sampai saat ini, dan Siwon masih percaya kalau harapan itu masih ada.

_"Broken, beyond repair. Which part that do you not understand?"_

Dan Siwon hanya diam. Kalimat itu bisa meruntuhkan dinding kokoh yang dia bangun untuk mempertahankan Sungmin, tapi Siwon menulikan telinganya.

Hati Siwon berdecit dengan perihnya, merasakan kegagalan pertama selama hidupnya kini terpampang di depan mata. Rasa sakit Sungmin juga mengirimkan denyutan aneh di pada syarafnya, membuatnya juga ingin menangis saat pemuda itu kesakitan. Siwon tahu, dibandingkan sakit yang diderita oleh fisiknya, luka di hati Sungmin bahkan tidak kalah parahnya.

Entah apa yang mengaliri otak Siwon, namun secara tiba-tiba dia sudah merengkuh kepala belakang Sungmin dan membawa bibir pucat pemuda itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman. Dia melumat bibir Sungmin dengan gerakan cepat, namun penuh perhitungan untuk tidak menyakitnya. Sungmin tidak bisa menolak, bahkan tenaganya sudah habis sama sekali. Dia bingung, hatinya bahkan bertambah sakit dengan ciuman tiba-tiba yang diberikan oleh dokternya itu. Airmatanya lagi-lagi mengalir, terasa sakit bahkan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Siwon melepaskan tautan bibirnya, menatap wajah Sungmin dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Sungmin menangis, Siwon tahu itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah atasmu." Siwon membelai pipi kanan Sungmin, "ingat janjiku ini baik-baik." dan dengan itu Siwon melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini memejamkan matanya, tapi langkah itu terhenti saat dia melihat sosok yang sangat dia kenal tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan rawat Sungmin, dengan aura gelap dan wajah menahan sakit.

"_**Two broken person will not make a happy ending."**_

Langkah Siwon terhenti sejenak, menatap wajah orang yang kini berdiri menghadapnya. Sorot mata itu tajam, tapi mati. Yang Siwon bisa lihat hanyalah gelap, dan saat itu juga dia tahu kalau adiknya itu sudah menderita begitu lama.

Mengapa dia harus dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang terluka? Bahkan di saat lukanya juga tidak bisa dia sembuhkan sendiri.

Siwon tidak ingin menatap wajah itu lebih lama, karena yang akan terasa olehnya hanyalah rasa bersalah. Orang yang ada di depannya itu—adiknya itu, sudah terlalu jauh tersesat dari jalan yang kini Siwon tempuh. Jalan yang dulu mereka berjanji akan menempuhnya bersama, yang mereka berjanji akan saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Janji yang bahkan untuk diingat saja sudah terlalu sakit. Memorinya tentang itu sudah samar, tapi sakitnya masih tersisa.

Siwon melangkah cepat melewati Kyuhyun—pemuda itu. Dia keluar dari pintu ruang rawat Sungmin dengan cepat, tidak ingin terlibat pembicaraan ataupun kontak apa pun dengan adiknya. Tidak sekarang.

_"How much more selfish can you actually be?"_ dan suara parau itu menghentikan langkahnya. Itu bukan suara adiknya—meski dia tau kalimat itu keluar dari mulut yang sama. Suara adiknya sangat bagus, bukan suara parau bergetar seperti yang baru saja dia dengar.

Siwon berbalik dengan gerakan lambat, awalnya mengira kalau wajah adiknya akan penuh dengan kemarahan. Namun yang dia dapati adalah tatapan kosong yang kembali membawa masa lalu ke depan matanya. Tatapan itu terlihat sedih, dan kecewa.

"Seberapa egois...," Kyuhyun berusaha menghilangkan getar di suaranya, "...Hyung?"

Satu kata itu menohok, seolah-olah meneriakkan kesalahan yang sudah dia buat tepat di telinganya. Membawa kehancuran yang sudah dia sebabkan ke depan matanya. Bahwa sosok yang ada di depannya itu, adalah adik kandung yang sangat dia sayangi. Adik kandung yang dulu sudah dia tinggalkan dengan segala kesulitan dan kehancuran, dan sudah dia paksa untuk melewati kehidupan yang bahkan beratnya tidak bisa dia bayangkan.

"Kau tidak mengerti." bahkan Siwon terkejut dengan suaranya sendiri.

"Tidak ada yang cukup peduli untuk menjelaskan." nada Kyuhyun dingin, "seberapa banyak yang akan kau ambil?" Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, "seberapa jauh kau ingin meninggalkanku?"

Siwon memejamkan matanya. Dia sudah tahu seberapa sering Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin, dan seberapa jauh Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun. Siwon tahu saat-saat dimana Kyuhyun menangis di dekapan Sungmin, dan saat-saat Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap kosong ekspresi kesakitan di wajah Sungmin.

Tapi Siwon tidak mungkin membiarkan ini terus berlanjut. Siwon tidak akan melepaskan Sungmin, dan dia sudah menjanjikan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. Siwon juga tidak ingin menambah luka Kyuhyun dengan kesakitan yang dialami Sungmin juga.

Saat dua orang yang terluka sama-sama parah bersama, luka mereka tidak akan sembuh. Malah akan menambahkan luka baru untuk satu sama lainnya.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah semuanya adalah salahku."

Salah satu sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat dalam seringai samar. "Jadi selama ini, kau menganggap ini bukan salahmu?"

"Lalu apa yang kau mau? Waktu tidak bisa diputar kembali, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa memperbaiki masa lalumu."

Betapa kata-kata itu membuat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa sosok yang ada di depannya itu bukanlah lagi kakaknya yang dia kenal.

"Aku tidak ingin kau memperbaiki apapun." Kyuhyun menundukkan pandangannya, tidak mengizinkan Siwon untuk menatap matanya. "Kalau pun kau mau, kau juga tidak akan bisa."

Keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka sebenarnya berusaha mengungkapkan banyak hal. Cerita tentang rasa kecewa dan hati yang berteriak untuk kehangatan, tapi tidak didengar. Kyuhyun diam, dia tetap menatap lantai. Wajah Siwon yang mengingatkannya kepada ibunya itu hanya memperburuk suara-suara di otaknya yang menyuruh untuk membunuh Siwon dan melampiaskan dendamnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Siwon menatap tubuh Kyuhyun—kurus dan pucat—tidak seperti dulu. Ah, atau malah dia yang tidak ingat bagaimana tubuh adiknya dulu? Rasa sakit perlahan-lahan menghapus memorinya tentang kebahagiaan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berusaha menghancurkan dirimu sendiri, Kyu." kata-kata itu membuat Kyuhyun secara tidak sadar mengepalkan tangannya. Laki-laki brengsek yang ada di depannya malah sekarang menyalahkan dirinya, atas kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat sendiri.

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya, menggeram dalam diam. Dia ingin membunuh Siwon saat itu juga, melepas jalur oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya, membiarkan jantungnya berdetak liar untuk kemudian berhenti sama sekali... namun Kyuhyun yang pengecut tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

Dia malah menyakiti dirinya sendiri sebagai gantinya.

Lihat kuku tangannya yang kini sudah menancap di telapak tangan, terasa perih namun itulah yang dia inginkan.

"Kau yang menghancurkanku, Siwon. Bukan aku."

Siwon hanya diam, berusaha merekam nada suara parau yang terdengar putus asa itu. Untuk meminta maaf dan peduli sekarang pun sudah terlambat.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke ruangan rawat Sungmin—seperti yang setiap hari dia lakukan. Hanya ingin lari—lagi—dari pembicaraan tidak berguna dengan Siwon—si sempurna itu. Tapi belum sempat dia melewati pintu, suara Siwon menghentikan langkahnya.

_"Two broken person will not make a happy ending, Kyu."_ dan kata-kata Siwon bagaikan godam yang menghantam gendang telinganya, memaksanya untuk mendengar bahwa dia tidak seharusnya berada di sana bersama Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun... adalah orang-orang yang tidak bahagia. Luka ditambah luka, hanya akan menghasilkan luka yang baru. Kyuhyun mengerti itu, tapi dia menolak untuk pergi. Dia sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan segala rasa sakitnya, apa salahnya ditambah lagi. Terasa pun sudah tidak.

_"You have no idea._" dan Kyuhyun beranjak masuk ke dalam ruangan Sungmin, terlepas dari pandangan Siwon.

* * *

It's been a long time.

For you people who's actually waiting for this story, I'm sorry ^^


End file.
